Dragon Hybrid Love
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: After escaping Skulker, Danny finds that he has the ability to become a DB dragon. He befriends another hybrid of dragon kind and joins the rebellion against Word Paynn and Plasmius in order to return home. DannyxOC Danny PhantomxDragon Booster x-over
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever posted on so please give me your opinions and no flames. Thank you. Also these are thoughts-(**_**thoughts**_**) and these are speaking("speach")**

Ch. 1: New Faces

"You cannot escape me, ghost child!" Skulker yelled at the white haired youth. Danny Phantom continued to fly away from determined ghost hunter, while dodging the attacks from the other's armor. He had to find a place to hide, and fast! He suddenly came across a door. He took a deep breath and crashed through the door. He tumbled onto the ground ungracefully and groaned. He then stood up and fell back down again.

"Wha-" He looked down and saw two white markinged claws. He then looked behind him and saw a black scaled body. It was sleek like a horse but more reptilian with a long black tail that had a white stripe going down from the base to the tip. Danny quickly searched for a mirror or something to check his reflection. He finally spotted a puddle nearby. He rushed over to the puddle and looked in to see a large green-eyed lizard creature looking back up at him. The creature had a sloaping black chin with a white stripe that rose up to either cheek, two small white horns on the creatures black snout, and as the creature raised his head which Danny also did, there was a D on the creature's heavy black chest. It was also glowing with a white light around it's body like the green glow of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, but his white color.

Danny tilted his head to the side and the lizard also tilted it's head. Danny then raised a hand-no-paw and so did the lizard. He then slammed the paw onto the water's surface and the water began to ripple then the reflection became disorianted.

"This must be a new ghost power..." Danny thought aloud. He then suddenly heard the pounding of claws. He looked up and saw a golden colored lizard similar to him but with black stripes instead of white, running toward him. Behind the first were at least twenty two legged ones with different shapes to them and blaring sirans chasing the first. The gold one growled and just before it colided with him jumped and began to run on the wall!

"Look there's anoter one!" A human yelled atop one of the two legged lizards.

"Stop in the name of the law!" The first of the two legged lizards said.

"What did I do?" Danny asked in confusion. Then the gold lizard returned.

"If you want to live I sudgest you run." The gold said. It's saphire eyes glinted with an adventurous look. Danny stared in confusion then the gold nooded toward the police as he knew they were by then. They were holding up their arms and some odd instinct told the ghost boy-turned-lizard it was not friendly. So he glanced at the gold once more and they took off.

"Hey! I said stop!" Roared the lizard that had spoken to Danny before. He didn't listen and instead ran faster. It was suprisingly easier to run on all fours. He was going so fast, it felt like when he was flying. The gold suddenly jumped onto a wall and clamped on with it's claws.

"Come on!" It said ugently. Danny didn't hesitate and he lept onto the wall. The gold lizard began to glow light yellow and ran up the wall with ease. Danny followed with a little trouble then they reached a rooftop. When they stopped Danny realized he was trying to catch his breath.

"Nice moves, glow boy." The gold said.

"Huh?" Danny asked, thinking the gold lizard had said Ghost Boy.

"I said nice moves." The gold replied. Then it turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Danny called after the creature.

"Back to the stables. Why?" It asked looking over it's shoulder. That was when Danny saw that this lizard creature had a frill like finned beard of sorts with black on the ends. There were smaller versions of the beard on each of it's legs and the tail was fanned out slightly with a curve to it. The scales glistened in the sun and made them look as though they really were made of gold. Danny blushed through his own scales as he realized just how pretty the reptile before him was. It was beautiful. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and mentally shook his head. He did'nt even know what gender it was! Pluss they weren't even the same spieces!

"Uh, because well...I don't really know where to...go?" He hesitated. The golden one eyed him suspisiously then snorted rather horse like but with a reptilian snarl to it.

"Then come with me." It said and began to walk away again. Danny quickly caught up.

Shelen glanced back once at the black and white dragon that had rushed up to stand next to her. She suddenly wondered if he was like her and the others. He had the markings but like her, lacked the side markings all he had on his main body to define him from others was a strange looking white D on his chest. The things that really threw her off though was that he was glowing a faint white color, and his eyes were so bright. They looked as though they too were glowing. They also looked very human.

The strange black and white dragon suddenly glanced in her direction. She looked away just in time and he looked back down. She found this weird. All dragons, even hybrids, took much pride in what they were. But this one was different. He held himself in a manner that spoke outsider. He seemed nervous and rather unsure of himself. She pitied him for it. Perhaps that was what made her turn back to help him. She shook the thought off and soon realized she was back in the stables. She glanced around for any sign of the others. They must've been searching for supplies. Suddeny she heard a roar.

**(A/N: Well that was chapter 1, please read and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Chapter 2)**

Ch. 2: Welcome to the Pack

Danny glanced around at his suroundings. There were more tall buildings but a broken down sign and the building was burnt and mostly destroyed. Larger stone rooms that looked like stalls lined the right side and a low wall hid the edge of the platform the stables were built on. He suddenly heard a low growl then felt pain hit his back. He gave a cry of pain that came out a roar and tried to shake off the cause of the pain. Suddenly more pain shot through him and he fell to his knees from the weight of his attackers. He then heard angry grows and snarls from the golden one. Then he passed out from a sudden preasure.

"Blaze!" She roared at the red and orange dragon before her. "How dare you attack us!"

"Goldheart!" Blaze snarled as he glared back at her with his emerald eyes, "You brought an outsider with you!"

"I had to, he is one of us!" She snapped back angrily. She then told him how she had found him and what she believed.

"He wears a **D** on his hide! He could be another created by _him_!" Blaze retorted.

"No, he doesn't even show pride! He is different from them, he is one of us." She argued.

"Please, Daren." She said using the dragon's other name. He glanced back at the strange black and white dragon then back at Goldheart.

"I-"

"Daren, he is like me, he is missing the markings. If you accepted me surely you can accept him." She cuntered wisely. He stared a her for a moment then turned to his peers.

"Take him to the elder. He will know what to do with the intruder." He concluded. Her eyes lit up and she thanked him greatly then they all went down to the underground temple. Once there they reached a star shaped platform and there stood the Great Black-and-Gold dragon, Beaucephalis with the rest of the pack. He watched them aproach then saw the newcomer. A white and black dragon. This was most unusual but he beconed them closer.

"Elder, Sana has permitted an outsider into our territory." Daren said as they let the intruder fall ungracefully and lay there motionless. Beau looked at the outsider and then back at the others.

"When he awakens we shall learn more." He announced, "Until then he will stay here."

Beau then looked at Goldheart.

"Will you watch him until awakens?" He asked her.

She looked startled but then after a quick glance at the other dragon, she nodded.

"I will."

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short, I will update thanks)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Hybrid Love

**(I thank everyone for the review and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I will try to get longer chapters in to. Also I do not own DB or DP or the characters of the show. That is why it is called fanfiction and I will not repeat myself after chapter 4 on this cause I am lazy, sorry.)**

Ch. 3: Greetings Newcomer

Danny groaned, every part of his body ached and he felt like drifting back to sleep.

"Finally awake, hmm?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice entered his senses. He looked up to see the giant lizard with the gold and black scales looking down at him in amusment with saphire eyes. He yelped and jumped about a foot in the air before he calmed down. The lizard creature snorted in amusment at the other's ungraceful landing.

"It's you! The lizard from earlier!" Danny said in shock.

"Lizard? I am not a lizard! I am a dragoness!" She retorted in offence.

"Well you don't look like a dragon." The black and white version of the gold replied. She smacked him on the back of the head with her tail. "Ok, sorry! Where am I?"

"The secret underground temple." The gold dragoness replied.

"Um is that in Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"Amity Park? No this is Dragon City, where you are now."

Danny then looked down at his claws and knew it was not a dream. He had been chased by Skulker, he had turned into a dragon, and he had been attacked by other dragons.

"So...It wasn't a dream..." He sighed and his ghostly light faded slightly.

"Um, I guess not..." The dragoness said akwardly, "Anyway I never caught your name."

"Huh? Oh, it's Danny." He replied.

"Danny, huh? Well you can call me Goldheart for the moment." She introduced. She then stood up and Danny watched in confusion.

"Come on then." She encouraged and Danny stood up and followed her. When they came to a large green elevator Goldheart stopped and Danny watched her dissapear in golden light. When the light died a young woman with blonde hair and saphire eyes stood in the dragoness's place. She also wore a black T-shirt with dark jeans and heavy dark red boots. Her gloves had holes for her fingers and they were also black.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked her in awe.

"All hybrids can do this." She replied, "Each one is unique."

"So I can to?" He pressed.

"If you're a dragon/ human hyrid then yes." She replied. Danny thought for a moment and then tried to concentrate on being human again. He willed it, he pictured it, he even thought it. But the change never happened. He then thought that maybe it was connected to his ghost half, so he focused on his ecto-energy and found the power he needed to grasp. After he had it he saw the white rings that start at his waiste then move to his tail and his head. When the light died Danny looked at his hands and saw white gloves.

"Impressive." Goldheart said with a smirk. She then walked to the elevator and the white haired teen hurried after her. The blonde pressed a large button and they began to shoot up at emence speed! When the elevator halted the girl walked toward the door and glanced back to see if Danny was following.

To her dismay the poor boy was flat against the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. She scoffed and gave the elevator a sharp thump with her fist causing the whole thing to shake and Danny was dislodged form the ceiling.

"It takes getting used to." Goldheart laughed.

"Well it would've been a lot easier if you had warned me!" The halfa pouted, causing the other to laugh again. She then becond him out into the sunlight. Out of the cavelike room and into the sun Danny was amazed how different the area looked in the sun.

There were other places like the room the two had emerged from. All with golden stars branded on the front of each. Other people were walking around and some were using odd looking weapons that looked like light green staffs. Others were on dragons like the ones Goldheart and Danny himself had taken the form of only resently. The ones on the dragons backs were engaged in battle, taunting eachother and laughing mockingly. The dragons were rolling their eyes.

Suddenly a young man with dark brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes landed in front of them. His shirt was dark red with an orange outline on the strapsleeves and down the front. His arms were well muscled which showed he worked out a lot. His pants were black and he wore dark orange boots like Goldheart's.

"Daren, done with training I see." Goldheart greeted the newcomer.

"Shelen, showing the new guy around?" Daren asked as he looked at Danny who suddenly felt rather weak.

"I was about to, yes." Goldheart, or as Daren called Shelen, replied, "Oh, Daren this is Danny, Danny this is Daren." She gestured to the other as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Daren said as he shook Danny's gloved hand.

"Same here." Danny replied as he eyed the sharp sword in the other males' right hand. After that Danny was led away from Daren by Goldheart. Once Daren was out of sight Danny decided to ask what was on his mind.

"Why did he cal you_ Shelen_?" Danny asked.

"It's my human name." She replied, "Each of us has an alias, mine is _Goldheart._"

"And is he..." Danny glanced back where they had left Daren.

"Yes, he is called Blaze. We use our codenames as dragons so that the civilians don't suspect us, or the enemy for that matter." Shelen explained.

"Who's the enemy?"

"Word Paynn. He's a wicked man that wants to cause a dragon/human war. Now that the hybrids have resurfaced he believes he can start his war if he can control one of us." She continued, "But I will explain the rest later, for now I should show you around."

Shelen led the ghost boy around the area, she showed him the racetrack where the pack members trained their speed, then the training area where they practiced using weapons, finally the area where they trained the human body. There was even target practice. The rest was in the underground temple. There was the meditation room, a room for obsticle courses, a library, and a huge hall where they all ate together. Danny was amazed by how organized the hybrids were.

"You'll meet most of the others later, but for now it's best if the elder explains." Shelen said and they entered the main area of the temple where a weary but mighty black dragon with gold markings and the same features as the others but with golden eyes, stood watching the two humans approach patiently.

"I trust you were shown around?" The dragon spoke with wisdom.

"Um, yeah..." Danny said unsure how to act. The creature before him was very powerful, he radiated such strength and even the King Pharia Dark would tremble in fear. Danny knew who to respect and this dragon deserved a great amount, so Danny decided to act polite.

"Please sit," The dragon offered and Danny obeyed, Shelen also sat and gazed up at the dragon with rapt attention, "First order of business, introductions." The dragon said as he too sat. "I am Beauciphilus, but everyone knows me as Beau."

_yes you are._ Danny thought but nodded politely.

"I'm Daniel F-Phantom," Danny said and decided it best to use his ghost name, "But everyone calls me Danny."

"Yes of course, and I am sure you have met Shelen." Beau nodded to Shelen.

"Sir, he was wondering about Word Paynn, could you-" Shelen said politely.

"Yes, but I may need your help." Beau nodded and turned to Danny.

"Once long ago, before you or I were even born, there was war."


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Hybrid Love

**(This chapter is supposed to be on the D/H war, I made all this up, but the names like Furox, Samurox, and Viox belong to the show Dragon Booster, as well as Beau. I am trying to make as much sense as possible with this so if you are confused I am sorry and please tell me. Ok lastly I don't own Dragon Booster, Danny Phantom or the characters of each show, only my OCs which are the hybrids, thank you and enjoy.)**

Ch. 4: History Lesson

"Once long ago, before you and I even existed, there was war." Beau began as the teenagers before him clinged to every word.

"Before the war, dragons of the purest of draconium had the ability to speak with humans, they used their knollage to teach the humans and worked along side them in harmony. The dragons were called; Ebony, Moonbeam, Halloreen, Sage, Suki, Blaze, Goldheart, Beauciphalus, and...Phantom."

Danny's eyes widened at the mention of the name _Phantom_. He didn't know what draconium was but he was in awe all the same.

"But as time went on, the humans bred the gold dragons and created new draconium colors of dangerous kinds. Thus creating the dragons of war; Furox, Viox, and Samurox. The hybrids fought against the war dragons and defeated them, but bone marks were left behind."

"Um, question, what's a bone mark and what is draconium?" Danny asked raising his hand.

"Draconium is the power that flows through dragons and humans, a magnetic force that is our greatest weapon." Shelen explained, "As for bone marks they are powerful marks that hold the spirit of the war dragons. If they come in contact with a dragon that dragon is possesed by the spirit trapped in the mark and they are tranceformed into the monsters from the past. Like the star mark on Beau's forehead but the marks are very unstable."

"Correct."Beau nodded as he shuddered at the memory form when he had faced the Furox and the Samurox, "And pray you never come in contact with a bone mark, young ones, very few can control the power."

"Creepy..." Danny murmured as he thought of how ghosts overshadow people, the bonemarks must have been similar.

"Anyway, as the war continued the last gold dragon, the origianal Beau, chose a rider to be the Dragon Booster. With the Dragon Booster's help the dragons were returned to their rightful colored draconiums and peace was restored. But the humans grew fearful of the hybrids and the others were forced to leave."

"But weren't they helping the people?" Danny asked, he couldn't believe how ungrateful the people had been, "Surely they were trustworthy?"

"I am afraid that when the last gold dragon returned the peace, he and his rider had taken their last breaths. The others greived but when the humans learned of what they were they grew fearful, thinking that the hybrids were the cause of the Black-and-Gold dragon's death. The hybrids had no choice but to leave, or they would have caused a commotion."

"But it's still unfair!" Danny argued.

"Yes, but they were only human, and humans sometimes think things without thinking all the way through. So the hybrids were banished from Dragon City. No one knows where they whent or how long they lived. But they have returned, all of us were reincarnated." Beau finished.

"So you are the reincarnation of the Black-and-Gold dragon of legend?" Danny asked.

"Yes I am." Beau nodded.

"And all the others are the reincarnations of the other dragon warriors?"

Beau nodded again.

"But what about this enemy you are talking about?" Danny pressed on.

"Ah yes, the enemy." Beau sighed and closed his golden eyes filled with wisdom, "We were betrayed by one of the hybrids in the first war."

"Who?" Danny was hungry for knollage, more about the first dragon hybrids.

"He's getting to that!" Shelen hissed.

"He was the dragon of the shadows controler of Dark Draconium. His name was Darceon."

"Darsheon?" Danny was confused.

"Darceon was like the other hybrids, he onced used his power and knollage to help the humans. But he soon grew tired of helping thosed weaker than him and rebelled against the others. He unleashed his dark power on the land and that is what corrupted the war dragons and turned them into such. After defeating the war dragons and dragoness, the hybrids fought Darceon. But he was too powerful for them. But only one faced him alone. Goldheart."

Danny glanced at Shelen who seemed a bit uneasy as Beau mentioned her past life.

"Goldheart was the opposite of Darceon. She had the power of light." Beau said and Shelen shrunk back a little, "The battle was great and in the end Darceon was defeated and ran. That was when the humans grew fearful. They feared that the others would turn against them as well and that is why the hybrids were forced to leave. So now we hide from the outside world, but not in fear. We have coexisted with the humans and have learned to adapt."

"That's why those guys were riding the other dragons." Danny realized.

"Correct. Now I believe it is time for us to go and have dinner." Beau stood and walked past the two teens.

"Come on." Shelen said, regaining her usual manner. Danny stood and foowed her to the large hall. When they entered there were many people there, not as many as in Casper High back home, but at least twenty or so people. Shelen walked to a small opening in one of the tables and sat down. She becond the halfa to sit with her. He walked over and squeezed through to get comfortable.

"Shelen, is that the new guy?" A girl with long brown hair and amythis colored eyes looked at him in curiousinty.

"Yes, Kyla, this is Danny. Danny this Kyla also known as Hallowreen." Shelen said.

"Nice to meet you!" Kyla said a lot more enthusiastic than Daren. Danny just nodded politely.

"That's Sam over there," Shelen gestured to a girl with black hair and red eyes. She looked a little goth and wore all red and black. Danny felt a stab at his heart when he heard the name _Sam_. "She is also known as Moonbeam."

"And that is Eliza or Amra," Shelen gestured to a girl with red hair wearing red white and blue. Once Danny was introduced to most everone in the small section of the table he had learned a lot about each person. Finally they stood up and walked over to a section of the room where empty plates sat untouched. The group took a plate and Shelen handed one to Danny, they then returned to their seats and Danny looked at the plate unsure what to think.

"Just think what you want and it'll appear on the plate." Shelen instructed and Danny watched the others stare at their plates and suddenly food appeared. "It's a simple draconium energy use, but it only works in here."

"Um..." Danny thought for a moment. _Pizza?_ He then jumped when a slice of pepperony Pizza appeared in front of him in a shimmer of light. He stared at it for a second then picked up the pizza and took a bite. It was perfect! He looked to his right and saw Shelen eating a hawiian pizza slice. He smirked, they both liked pizza that was interesting.

After dinner everyone left the hall at different times, Shelen, Danny and a few others were the only ones left behind aside from Beau.

"So how was your dinner?" Shelen asked.

"Perfect! I never thought pizza could taste so good! And I've tried some very good pizza." Danny exclaimed.

"Good." She smirked and slid her left leg over the wooden bench she sat on. She then did the same with her right leg and stood up. Danny followed suit and they both left the hall. Danny glanced back as Beau merely stared around the room as though watching to make sure nothing happened to them.

When they emerged from the elevator Danny felt like he would upchuck his meal. He held it down though and Shelen headed in the direction of the small rooms.

"Here's your room, you can sleep on a mat or on the floor as a dragon." Shelen said gesturing to the empty space save for a sleeping mat and a blanket, "I'll come by to get you for breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks Shelen," He said as he walked into the room, "For everything." He smiled warmly at her.

"Y-You're welcome..." She stuttered and seemed to blush. She then walked over to a button on the wall and the door slowly shut behind her. Danny smiled and walked over to the mat on the floor he then set it up and lay down. He layed on his back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering about all he had been told.

**(Yay! Two more chapters in a row! *does a happy dance* Ahem, anyway here is a trancelation for the names:**

**Beau: Bow (as in bow and arrows)**

**Darceon: Dar-She-On**

**Shelen: She-Lin**

**Daren: Dare-In**

**Kyla: Ki(as in kite)-Luh**

**Amra: Am-Ra**

**Viox: Vi(as in vine)-Ox**

**Thank you again for your reviews and I will update again! Peace!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Hybrid Love

**Whoa, chapter 5! Ok here I make Danny's ghost half soud kind of energy related. With that whole aura thing. Anyway enjoy and I hope you like Danny's fave cereal^^ I won't say anymore and thank you all for reviewing(**Luiz4200 , Grava , Quetzalcoatls) **Enjoy!**

Ch. 5: Training

"Hey, hey glow boy wake up!" A voice said as Danny felt something nudge against is cheek. He rolled ofer and tried to return to the blissful world of dream land.

"Get up, DAMNIT!" The voice yelled and Danny felt intense pain hit him in the ribs. Not enough to cause sevre damage but enough to effectively wake him up fully.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny cried as he shielded his face with his arms in case the intruder attacked again. He then opened his eyes and saw that it was Shelen.

"Good, 'cause my next target was gonna be where you breath." She said and walked away. Danny stared after her in dramatic shock. Who could be so cruel?

"Ya coming or what?" Shelen called from outside the room. She was definitly not a morning person. Danny jumped up and hurried to walk alongside the other. He noticed her attire was different. Instead of a T-shirt and a longsleeved one underneath, she was wearing a sleevless black shirt and matching cargo pants. Two advanced technollagy made belts were hanging slanted from her waiste. Her hair though was still tighed in a low ponytail and shoes were the same.

"What's with the get up?" Danny asked as he eyed the gear.

"It's my usual attire." She replied. They came to the elevator where they were met by a few others. The guys were most likely ones Danny hadn't met yet. They looked at him suspisiously and seemed to avoid Shelen's gaze. Apparently they all were aware she wasn't a morning person.

The elevator appeared and the guys walked in then Shelen and Danny followed. The usual short trip down to the temple was less stomach lurching and they all took turns getting out. Danny still felt a bit dizzy about the ride though. The two then followed the men to the hall where everyone was gathered again and sat at the same spots as last time. After some conversation as everyone entered they took turns rising and getting their plates or bowls with silverware. The two teens each took a bowl. They then sad down.

_Fruitloops._ Danny thought and the bowl filled with the colorful rings of sugary goodness. Then it filled with milk and he began to eat. Shelen glanced at his cereal choice and smirked. She then returned to eating her Frosted Flakes.

Once done with breakfast the duo returned to the ground level of the place.

"Wait a minute, how come nobody has noticed this place before?" Danny suddenly thought of the problem, "I mean it's pretty out in the open."

"We have a cloaking device that shields the true identity of the place, but it also keeps them out." Shelen explained, "Now we're going to test the skills of your dragon form."

The two came to the race track and Shelen stood at the starter line.

"Well you coming?" She asked. He hesitentaly walked over and they looked out at the large blue and yellow street.

"What are we going to do here?" Danny asked, turning toward the girl standing next to him. She just closed her eyes and in a golden glow changed to Goldheart. Danny stared in awe at the golden beast standing before him.

"Well, go on." She said turning to him.

Danny gulped. He then closed his eyes and grasped the ecto-energy within him, but then felt a different presence. He felt a similar energy but it pulsed more pure and lively. He tried to take hold of that energy but it was harder to hold. than his familiar ecto-energy. He finally grasped it though and had a sudden moment where he wanted to release the power, it was so alien to him, and his ghost energy seemed to try to pull him away. But Danny held firm and the new power took hold of him.

When he opened his eyes again, Danny was once again eye-level with Goldheart. He looked down and again saw white claws.

"Now you seem to have running down pat, but can you survive the track?" Goldheart said with a smirk.

"Bring it." Danny replied with a determined smirk. They stood at the yellow line and Goldheart said the count down.

"Ready, set, GO!"

They both took off down the track, Danny felt his legs pump with get power and felt the adrenaline rush as they thundered down the track. He couldn't help but grin at the sheer feeling of freedome! He could run forever and never get tired. He laughed with pure joy and then laughed out loud then gave a triumphant yell which came out as a mighty roar. He then saw the obsticle in front of him.

"Ah shit." He muttered, then saw Goldheart's muscles tense up and she made huge leap. Danny stared after her then followed suit. He tensed his muscles, readied for the leap then pushed upward with his front legs out and his back legs pointing the opposite direction, he made the jump. Then he landed and continued running. When they made it to the finish which was the starters line, Danny was full of excitement at the speed and strength the dragons posessed.

"Not bad," Goldheart commented as she walked over to him, "Little more chalanging course and you could enter the races."

"The races?"

"It's what we train for! But only those that can change color and patterns are able to compete as dragons. I'd love to be out there, myself, but an all gold dragon is pretty noticable." She sighed as she spoke of the event. Danny frowned and she suddenly looked at him.

"I'll find a way to make that happen." He said, "You will race someday, I promise."

Goldheart stared at him, a mix of shock and gratitude shown on her features. "Danny that-"

"Goldheart!" A voice suddenly called. The two turned to see a woman riding a black and red dragon with blue eyes.

"Ebony! Moonbeam! I see it is the day to switch."

"Yeah, I won the fire, water, earth match this time." Ebony smirked proudly.

Moonbeam glared up at the other with a scowl and let out a huff. Ebony then noticed Danny.

"Hey, that's the new guy's dragon form isn't it?" She pointed. Danny frowned at the outburst.

"Yes, this is Danny's dragon form, it isn't that big a deal, after all you don't see me pointing and yelling about your dragon form." Goldheart said. Ebony looked a bit guilty at that.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"So what are you two working on?" Moonbeam cut in to save Ebony the akward shameful silence.

"We just finished a race, and he is pretty good." Goldheart said.

"Did he win?" Ebony asked.

"Nope." Goldheart replied, "But he's still a beginner."

"Well keep up the good work!" Moonbeam called as she walked through the gates.

"Hey where are they going?" Danny wondered.

"To a race." Goldheart replied, "Moonbeam is one of the lucky ones."

"And Ebony is the rider?"

"Yep."

Danny stared ater the two retreating forms, lost in thought.

"So, now I guess we test your mag level." Goldheart suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Mag energy level, come on." Goldheart began to walk away. Danny followed.

Meanwhile-

"Danny? Danny? Danny! Answer me, damnit!" Samantha Manson yelled into her communicator, "He's not answering."

"Probably in Dora's area?" Tucker sudgested.

"They fixed that problem, remember."

"Oh, yeah..."

Sam continued to stare at the closed doors to the portal, she began to worry.

"Sam, relax, Danny can handle things himself." Tucker reasured his goth friend.

"I know, Tuck, it's just that he's nearly been taken 5 times since he got his powers! I'm afraid we'll never see him again." Sam sighed. Danny meant a lot to her, they had been friends since kindergarden before she decided to become goth.

"How 'bout we go in and find him?" Tucker sudgested.

"Ok." Sam said and they climbed into the specters speeder.

_'Real world item detected'_ A monotone voice announced showing an silouette of the Fenton-Phones.

"Let's go." Sam said and Tucker started up the speeder. The speeder zoomed into the Ghost Zone. "Danny, please be safe..."

**Hooray! Chapter 5! And Sam and Tucker have arrived! Will they find Danny? Will Danny eep his promise? Will Vlad ever find out about why Danny calls him a fFruitloop? Find out later! Thank you and goodbye. For now.**


End file.
